OS Zarry Stalik : Lettres d'une même maison
by Mala29
Summary: Lorsque Zayn et Harry entretiennent une relation épistolaire et que l'un fait des révélations importantes, ça donne ça. / OS yaoi


PAIRING : Zarry Stalik (Zayn Malik x Harry Styles)

RAITING : T

NOTE DE MOI : Je me suis trouvée une beta reader ! C'est AudreyMouchel (sur Twitter). Donc logiquement, je devrais avoir moins de fautes. :) J'espère que cet OS vous plaira.

_**Lettres d'une même maison**_

"_**Cher Zayn,**_  
_** Je sais que tu dois trouver ça étrange que je décide de t'écrire alors que nous vivons tous les deux dans la même maison. Mais je devais te dire certaines choses, et je ne trouvais pas le courage de te les dire en face. Alors j'ai pensé qu'une lettre serait la solution.**_  
_** En fait, je suis jaloux. Terriblement jaloux de Perrie. Je sais, tu dois trouver ça étrange que je sois jaloux de ta copine mais je ne pouvais plus le garder pour moi. Ça devenait trop dur.**_  
_**J'espère que tu me répondras.**_

_**Harry" **_

_"Cher Harry,_  
_ C'est sûr que je trouve ça étrange que tu décides de m'écrire, mais si ça peut nous permettre de nous dire ce que nous n'oserions pas face à l'autre, alors je suis prenant. Et puis, surtout si ça peut t'aider._  
_ Ensuite, tu me dis que tu es jaloux de Perrie. Mais pourquoi l'es-tu ?_

_Zayn" _

_**"Chez Zayn,**_  
_** Je suis jaloux parce que... Elle est très proche d'une certaine personne que j'aime, et qu'elle voit beaucoup. Alors forcément que je suis jaloux, vu que j'aimerais être à sa place...**_

_**Harry" **_

_"Cher Harry,_  
_ Qui est-ce ?_

_Zayn" _

_**"Cher Zayn,**_  
_** J'ai peur que si je te le dis, tu ne veuilles plus me parler, ni même m'approcher.**_  
_**Harry" **_

_"Harry,_

_Tu pourrais me dire que tu es gay, zoophile ou qu'en fait, tu es une fille, ça ne changerait rien de ce que je pense de toi._

_Zayn" _

_"_**_Zayn,_**  
_** Et bien justement, je suis gay. Et amoureux.**_  
_** Harry" **_

_"Harry,_  
_ C'est super ! Qui est l'élu ?_  
_Zayn" _

_"_**_Toi._**  
_**Harry" **_

Zayn arriva en trombe, la lettre d'Harry encore en mains, et arriva dans la chambre du bouclé sans toquer.

"**Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?!**  
- **Je t'avais dit que tu ne voudrais plus me parler,** dit Harry calmement.  
- **Ce n'est pas ça ! C'est juste que -**  
- **Tu es amoureux de Perrie. Et tellement amoureux d'elle que tu as son portrait de tatoué sur le bras. Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Vous êtes fiancés, Zayn! Je ne peux pas dire que je l'ignore quand tous les tabloids n'attendent que votre mariage...**  
- **Harry... Je-**  
- **Laisse-moi.**"

Le basané répondit à sa demande, et quitta la chambre en silence.

Les années passèrent, Zayn se maria avec Perrie sous les yeux tristes et à la fois heureux d'Harry. Ils vieillirent ensemble, eurent des enfants puis Perrie tomba malade. Pendant des années, un cancer lui pourrit la vie, jusqu'à ce que la mort décide de mettre fin à ses souffrances.  
Ce fut très dur pour Zayn, mais la vie reprit son court.  
Puis à son tour, Zayn se retrouva allongé sur son lit de mort. Autour de lui se trouvait toute sa famille ainsi que ses amis avec qui il avait passé tant de temps. Louis et Eleanor, Liam et Niall et leur fils ainsi qu'Harry.  
Harry avait passé toute sa vie près de Zayn, mais toujours suffisamment éloigné pour ne pas le déranger dans sa vie de couple. Il ne s'était jamais marié, n'avait jamais eu d'enfant. Il avait toujours été amoureux du pakistanais. Maintenant qu'il le voyait dans cet état là, il sentait une sorte de mélancolie l'étreindre, mais il n'y pensa pas plus car Zayn le fit demander.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, se disant tout ce qu'ils n'avaient pu se dire, puis finalement, Zayn réunit ses dernières forces pour déposer un dernier baiser sur les lèvres du bouclé.  
Un baiser qui voulait dire : "Dans une autre vie, je te le promets", ainsi que "Je suis désolé". Un baiser qui voulait dire tant de choses.

Les larmes se mirent à dévaler sur les joues du plus jeune. Zayn avait rendu son dernier souffle, et il se sentait seul. Désespérément seul.  
Il sentit deux bras l'entourer, et ne se retourna même pas pour deviner qui l'étreignait. Il voulait juste crier sa peine au monde entier. Il voulait laisser ses larmes couler sur ses joues, mourir sur ses lèvres comme le baiser de Zayn. Il voulait tellement de choses contradictoires que finalement, il se retourna et pris Louis dans ses bras, le serrant du plus fort qu'il le pouvait et laissa ses larmes couler.


End file.
